Omitted Scenes
by Xangelic-demonicX
Summary: When Train & Co. decide to do some spring cleaning, Train finds a box that warps them to an alternate dimension in which you will most likely hear a lot of "what the heck," "that's silly," and "hahaha"s. Note: characters may be quite OOC. Please R&R.
1. Spring Cleaning

**Prologue – Spring Cleaning**

One day, when Train, Sven and Eve decided to do some spring cleaning at one of their bases...

"Hey what's this Sven?" Train asked.

"Huh?" Sven said, not bothering to look up.

Train twirled a box around in his hands.

"Hm...let's see what's inside," Train said.

"What are you doing Train? Wait...NO! DON'T OPEN THE BOX!" Sven said.

Too late. CRASH! BOOM! WHOOSH!


	2. The Parallel Universe

**Chapter 1 – The Parallel Universe**

CRASH! BOOM! WHOOSH!

"That sounded bad," Sven said. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?"

"I don't know. What happened? Did I rid the world of food and milk? Because if that's not it, then I couldn't care less," Train said.

Smack.

"Ow," Train said.

"Well, I don't think anything serious happened, so, let's just continue with our usual business. I'm all done cleaning," Sven said. "How aboout you?"

"I finished my section and his section," Eve said, pointing at me.

"Good job, Eve!" Sven said, "I'll take you for ice cream later."

Train was quite upset.

"Hey! I WANNA GO FOR ICE CREAM TOO!!!" Train protested.

Smack.

"Ow," Train said.

"If you actually worked, I might have decided to treat you, Train," Sven said, sighing. "Anyways, let's get lunch."

And so, Train, Sven and Eve proceeded to the restaurant for lunch.

"OH YES! ALL YOU CAN EAT!" Train yelled in glee.

After being seated, we went to get our food. Eve stayed at the table to watch our stuff while Train and I went. I watched as Train stared at the food like I stare at money, quite strange really.

"Are you sure you want to eat that much?" Sven asked, watching as Train piled 16 feet of food onto his large plate.

Train nodded and ran back to the table. Sven came back a couple of minutes later with his food, to find out that Train had already finished.

"WHAT? You're DONE?" Sven asked in disbelief.

"He eats like a pig," Eve said.

Train snorted.

"Come on, Sven, let's go!" Eve said, dragging Sven along with her.

"I'll stay here," Train said.

Sven followed Eve as she picked up her food and followed her back to the table. All was peaceful until...

"Where's my food?" Sven asked.

"I ate it," Train said.

"How could you eat it?" Sven asked. "You ate so much already."

"Look at the sign Sven, ALL YOU CAN EAT," Train said. "Bring me a glass of milk, Sven."

Smack.

"Ow," Train said.

Anyways, after they enjoyed lunch and left the restaurant to search for their next target, the trio's mood was again interrupted by none other than Train.

"Sven, what's for dinner? I'm starving," Train said.

"The only reason you're starving is because you woke up late, didn't have breakfast and ate too much for lunch, you dimwit! Now focus on the target!" Sven yelled.

"Right, the target we're pursuing...um, hold on, Sven, remind me why we're running again?" Train asked.

"We are trying to catch the bounty that is running away, RIGHT THERE!!!" Sven yelled, pointing in a direction.

"Hm, I always thought Bounty was some tissue company," Train said.

"Bounty!!! Not BOUNTY!!!" Sven yelled.

"Sounds the same to me," Train said.

Smack.

"Okay, so when we catch him, can we eat dinner?" Train asked.

You know, if Sven was a bull, the steam would have been rushing out hhis nostrils.

"Right...taking the hint, shutting the up," Train said.

A few seconds later, upon catching up to the target...

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Train yelled.

The man turned around.

"We're sweepers and we're taking you in!" Train said.

Train fired a bullet that bounced off the wall.

"What? The bullet bounced?" the man asked.

The man pulled out an attache case to deflect the bullet.

"No WAY! He has an attache case too?" Sven said in denial.

The bullet bounced towards Sven, who pulled out his attache case in defense. The bullet bounced off his case and then back to the man.

"HAHA! It looks like you guys are playing ping-pong!" Train said, laughing.

The bullet kept bouncing off the two cases.

"You're the one who fired the reflect shot, you idiot!" Sven yelled, knocking the bullet aside.

Train stops laughing and chuckled sheepishly.

"Strange, this guy is almost like a mirror image of me," Sven said.

"Strange that you would say that, because my name happens to be..." the man started.


	3. The Familiar Man

**Chapter 2 – The Familiar Man**

"No way, you couldn't be?" Sven asked.

"That's right, I'm Vven Sollified, your evil twin," Vven said.

"No, that's definetly not who I thought you were," Sven said. "What the hell?"

Train & Co. broke into laughter.

"Never...knew I had an evil twin!" Sven said.

"That's why they're evil, because you don't know they exist!" Train said.

Eve chuckled, for the first time in a long while.

"Stop laughing! You won't be laughing anymore when I blow you up!" Vven yelled.

Vven pulled out one of those smoke bombs that Sven designed.

"Hey! That's my smoke bomb!" Sven argued.

"Not really...this is actually one of my..." Vven started.

The smoke bomb exploded and Vven started coughing. Train & Co. Laughed even more.

"Yep, that's definetly not Sven's handywork, because Sven's inventions are actually...um..._useful_?" Train said sarcastically.

As the smoke dissipated, you could see Vven angrily growling at Sven in the haze.

"Fine then, I'll just have to borrow from my good twin," Vven said calmly.

"Borrow? Borrow what?" Sven asked.

And without another word, Vven ran up to Sven and knocked him out, grabbing the attache case.

"Sven!" Train called. "Vven???"

But by that time, Vven had already run off with Sven's attache case. And when the haze completely cleared, Train and Eve noticed something lying on the ground.

"It's Vven's attache case," Eve said, picking it up.

"Wait, lil' princess!!!" Train yelled.

Too late. The case imploded on her.

"Yeah, I officially like the real Sven's stuff a lot better," Eve said, annoyed.

Train picked up the case and examined it.

"Hm...what does this button do?" Train asked himself.

Press. (He really shouldn't have done that...)

"Oh look, it shoots the net!" Train said.

...

"Yeah, at us," Eve said.

"...good point," Train said. "Sven's inventions may not work out, but they never backfire. What universe are we in again?"

...

"To be honest, I don't know," Eve said.

And the two sat there, speculating under a net with a knocked out and dead tired Sven lying beside them.


End file.
